


San Junipero

by titaniumsansa



Series: Sunkelles Birthday Extravaganza 2017 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Past Abuse, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, San Junipero, Sansa-centric, san junipero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: San Junipero AU for Sansa and Margaery, only San Junipero is available to those just in the hospital for a while, not just older people. Sansa's new, Margaery makes her feel welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIKE AN HOUR EARLY @sunkelles.

It’s so warm, Sansa has to think about summer clothes. The dress she’s wearing is replaced with a tanktop and shorts and she looks at herself. San Junipero is supposed to be state of the art, and she wonders if she picked this decade. 

“You seem lost,” a soft voice says and Sansa looks up. There’s a pretty girl who looks like someone from a magazine of this time. Decades ago, Sansa wonders if she’s alive or not.

“I am. It’s my first time here,” Sansa says and the brunette grabs her hand and guides her out of the street.

“You’re going to love it here. I’m Margaery,” she introduces herself and Sansa smiles.

“Sansa,” Sansa smiles and for the first time in a long time, it reaches her eyes. Margaery doesn’t let go of her hand and Sansa wonders faintly if she’s  _ the _ Margaery Tyrell.

“Do you like dancing?” Margaery asks and Sansa nods. She liked dancing before Joffrey at least. She didn’t like the old dances that had his hands that’d leave bruises on her ribs and the too tight hands he’d use. That ended a while ago though, those dances went out of vogue.

“Let’s go to Tucker’s! You’re going to love it there. Good music and a nice dance floor, you’re gonna love it!” Margaery says and Sansa notices that Margaery never lets go of her hand as she leads her into the building.

Music is booming, Sansa feels like the bass has replaced her heartbeat as Margaery pulls her to the dance floor.

“Remember this song?” Margaery yells and Sansa shakes her head.

“Just dance like this!” Margaery lets go of her hand and begins to dance like the other people on the dance floor, a coordinated movement of arms and swaying. Sansa does her best to mimic her, and loses herself easily in this. San Junipero is nice and so is Margaery who could be Margaery Tyrell of all people. Songs fade into each other and Sansa keeps her focus on Margaery.

“I need a drink!” Margaery says and Sansa nods over the music. A drink doesn’t sound bad, nothing here’s going to actually hurt her after all. The bartender smiles at Margaery and she smiles back before she looks to Sansa.

“Are you okay with alcohol?” Margaery asks and Sansa nods.

“I’ve-I don’t go to bars so I don’t know what to order or what’s good,” Sansa admits and Margaery grins.

“Stick with me, I’ll teach you about alcohol and how to dance,” Margaery promises before she orders two drinks Sansa’s never heard of before. The drink looks like a neon sign with ice in it and Margaery hands it to Sansa.

“It’s sweet, I think you’ll like it,” Margaery says and Sansa takes a sip. It’s fruity and sweet, perfectly cold. Music’s blasting and they finish their drinks as songs pass.

“Do you want to stay here or do you want me to show you the rest of San Junipero?” Margaery asks and Sansa glances at a blonde man who’s staring at them a little too intensely. 

“Sansa?” Margaery looks where Sansa is and when she looks back, the redhead’s bolted.

“Fuck,” Margaery swears and tries to follow.

“Hey, what was that about? Are you okay?” Margaery asks when she finally finds Sansa in the alley.

“I thought-I thought I saw my husband and he’d-” Sansa shakes.

“Who’s your husband?” Margaery asks quietly. They’ve done nothing wrong, if that’s what Sansa’s worried about.

“Joffrey Baratheon,” Sansa whispers and waits for Margaery to recoil.

“Oh no. You’re Sansa Stark,” Margaery says and Sansa closes her eyes.

“You’re in the hospital right now, aren’t you?” Margaery says and Sansa opens her eyes.

“Yeah. They thought San Junipero would help. What about you?” Sansa asks.

“Margaery Tyrell, but I think you knew that. Coma. They think I’ll wake up in a few months,” Margaery smiles but it’s not genuine, not like the other smiles.

“We’re quite a pair, aren’t we?” Sansa asks and Margaery laughs.

“We really are. Come on, I’ll show you the rest of San Junipero,” Margaery says and takes her hand again.

* * *

 

A week passes, San Junipero is bigger than Sansa ever dreamed. Joffrey visits her in the hospital and she can hear him, but she pretends to be asleep.

“Her sister signed off on that damn digital town. Not us. Lannisters are above that. It’s blasphemy to the Seven,” Cersei says and Joffrey rolls his eyes.

“I wonder if she can hear us,” Joffrey says.

“Probably not,” Cersei says before the nurse shooes them out. Sansa’s never been so thankful for a medical professional in her life before this. A few of the nurses know Arya and do their best to keep the Lannisters out.

“I don’t know how you stand those people,” The nurse mutters under his breath and Sansa keeps her eyes closed.

“Let’s get you to San Junipero,” he says and Sansa smiles. The few months of San Junipero are better than the few years of her marriage.

* * *

 

“This is the best. This is-” Sansa trails off. The beach is calm and Sansa wishes she could stay in San Junipero with Margaery for the rest of time. 

“Race you to the water,” Margaery dares and Sansa runs like her life depends on it, neck and neck with Margaery.

“I think-I think that was a tie,” Sansa says as she tries to catch her breath.

“We could grab lunch somewhere and have a picnic on the beach,” Margaery suggests and Sansa grins. Food doesn’t do anything in San Junipero but it’s hard to get used to not eating. Plus, it’s really fun to each anything without gaining weight or worrying about it.

“There’s a diner that does really good boozy milkshakes,” Margaery adds.

“I’ve never had anything like that,” Sansa admits. Margaery’s widen.

“Now we definitely have to get lunch from there,” Margaery says. It’s so easy to just be herself and free with Margaery, easy to laugh and smile and talk. 

In a few minutes they’re back on the beach with way too much fried food, grilled cheese, fries, and those boozy milkshakes Margaery swore by.

“This is-I’m happy. Like really happy,” Sansa confesses after a sip of her strawberry shake.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Margaery says and Sansa bites her lip. She wants to tilt her head up so Margaery can’t see, but a few tears escape anyway.

“Hey, you’re crying. Are those good tears? Or do I need to beat someone up?” Margaery asks and Sansa sniffles. 

“I wish I could stay here. I wish I could just always hang out with you. I don’t want to leave San Junipero and go back to Joffrey. He’s going to be so mad that he had to see me in the hospital, that I wasted his time,” Sansa cries and Margaery moves the food and their milkshakes. It’s going to make the news that he visited her or that he didn’t, he’s Joffrey Lannister-Baratheon.

“Does he-” Margaery trails off. Sansa’s eyes meet Margaery’s, so soft and full of concern. She knows the question Margaery’s asking, just by the tone of her voice.

“Yeah. He does,” Sansa confesses. Margaery pulls Sansa to her, and there’s a fire in her eyes Sansa doesn’t see.

“I promise you-when I wake up-he won’t be able to hurt you anymore. I swear,” Margaery says fiercely into Sansa’s shoulder.

“No one can stop him. He’s Joffrey Lannister-Baratheon,” Sansa mutters miserably.

“I  _ will _ , I promise you,” Margaery repeats until Sansa has to go.

* * *

“I want to show you the gardens here,” Margaery says and gently takes Sansa’s hand. Since they had lunch on the beach, Sansa notices Margaery’s been even gentler, more careful.

“Okay,” Sansa agrees. San Junipero’s so full of neon signs and color, there’s even a neon rose for the sign for the sprawling gardens.

“I didn’t think there’d be a garden in a place like this,” Sansa admits aloud.

“I think some of the older people here like gardening. And a lot of us just like the plants,” Margaery says.

“Those are Scarlet Carson roses. The little ones next to them are Coffee Bean roses, and these are Tea roses,” Margaery says.

“You really love roses,” Sansa smiles.

“I’m a  _ Golden Rose Tyrell,  _ of course I do,” Margaery says and points to the breed of roses named after her family.

“That was good timing,” Sansa says.

“I’m good at a lot of other things too,” Margaery says and her voice is a little suggestive. 

“Like what?” Sansa asks.

“Making the perfect amount of coffee, keeping plants alive, kissing, just to name a few,” Margaery says.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Sansa asks and she knows she shouldn’t, she’s been married to Joffrey for a few years now and this is cheating. 

“Yes,” Margaery says, and they kiss next to the red tipped yellow roses as a love song plays in the distance, from one of the clubs. Margaery’s lips are so soft and she’s so quiet, so unlike Joffrey.

“When we get out of here-I want to divorce Joffrey. I don’t care, I want to be with you. I haven’t been this happy in years and I want to be happy again. I want to be happy with you,” Sansa says and she meets Margaery’s eyes. 

“Let’s do it,” Margaery smiles and Sansa pulls her back in for another kiss by the Ophelia roses. 

They’ll get out of San Junipero someday and get back to real life, but until then, San Junipero is perfect.


End file.
